The present invention relates to a display device, a color filter, and an electronic apparatus.
Conventionally, various types of display devices have been proposed. For example, cathode ray tube (CRT) display devices, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, organic electroluminescent (EL) devices (hereinafter referred to as an organic EL device), plasma display devices etc. are known. All such display devices have a construction that comprises R(red)/G(green)/B(blue) color dots in a unit pixel. In this construction, the amount of light of each color dot is varied to realize various colors and to display images.
Meanwhile, it was difficult to realize colors close to that of natural light because there is a wavelength range of color that cannot be displayed with only R/G/B in the natural world.
Thus, in recent years, display devices which can realize the color closer to that of natural light have been proposed (for example, see Patent Document 1). In this Patent Document, a pixel construction in which C (cyan) dot is further included in addition to three color (R/G/B) dots is employed. Since the cyan is a color that is defined outside of the triangular region that is formed by connecting R/G/B points on the chromaticity diagram with each other, it can realize a wide wavelength range of display color. Patent Document 1 also describes a pixel construction in which Y (yellow) or M (magenta) instead of ‘C’ is employed.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-306023